


I don't want to miss a thing

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admiration, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Making Out, Songfic, Sweet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Dean watching his brother sleep, not wanting to miss a thing about the sleeping beauty before him.





	I don't want to miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I have written anything, and then this song came on and I could not help but think of Dean watching Sammy sleep and I had to write this. Felt like the boys needed some happy in their lives for a change.
> 
> *Inspired by the song by Aerosmith. Includes the lyrics. I do not own anything*
> 
> Enjoy.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Dean was lying on his side, his body propped up on his left elbow as he was silently admiring Sam’s sleeping form right next to him. There was a dim light coming through the curtains in their motel room, the slowly rising sun shining on their bed, giving Dean the perfect view of the beauty before him.   
Sam looked so peaceful right now, his chest rising in a steady rhythm. There was a small smile on his face and Dean was wondering what he might be dreaming about. It was almost a miracle when Sam had good dreams and did not spend his nights with the terrors of their lives. Dean would give anything to keep that smile on his brother’s face forever.  
Sammy was sleeping shirtless and the blanket was rolled down around his waist so Dean could look his fill. There was a thin line of bandage on Sam’s left shoulder where the monster from their latest hunt scratched him and he could not make his eyes move away for a moment. It was nothing serious, did not even need stitches, but it was still a reminder that his baby brother got hurt. Dean should be used to this by now after so many years, but somehow it never stopped hurting, seeing his Sammy in danger.  
If Sam was awake right now and could hear what Dean was thinking, he would punch him into his shoulder with a smile and call him a big sap. Hell, when Dean thought about it, he chuckled himself, berating himself for chick-flick moments. And it wasn’t even that big a thing, just a scratch and they have been through so much worse in the past.  
But that did not stop him from wanting to keep his Sammy close to his side all the damn time, never leaving his eyes off of him. So he looked at his face again, staring in wonder, trying to comprehend what he did right to deserve the right to call Sammy his.

When they got back to their room after the hunt, they just managed a quick shower to get cleaned up, Dean insisting on bandaging Sam’s shoulder, and then fell exhausted onto the bed and were asleep within minutes. It was rare that they both managed to sleep through the whole night without waking up once, but they always did sleep best when they were together, all tangled limbs and bodies close.  
When Dean leaned in a bit closer, he could still smell the shampoo on Sam’s hair from his evening shower and he got the urge to run his fingers through those locks, just to feel them soft on his fingertips. It was a mixture of lavender and something Dean could not name but associated purely with the smell of Sam. He always made fun of Sam’s hair, but they both knew he loved them just the way they were. He kept his hands away so as not to wake his sleeping brother so that he could look a little longer.   
Sam wiggled a little bit and Dean almost stopped breathing and prayed his brother would not wake up just yet. The younger hunter quieted as quickly as he started and was once again peaceful. There was still the smile on his face and Dean again wondered what he might be dreaming about. A small lock of hair fell across his eye and this time Dean could not stop himself and reached out to gently put it onto the side.  
It almost felt creepy to Dean, ogling his brother like this, but it was such a rare moment that he wanted to cherish as long as he could. More often than not, Sammy was awake and out of the bed before him, going for a run or breakfast, and Dean did not get the opportunity to enjoy his fill.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

It was still way too early, the sun barely coming up, so they could still sleep for a couple of hours, but Dean did not want to lose a second of admiring. He was counting the small wrinkles on his baby brother’s face and could not help but sigh in wonder. His Sammy was a full grown (well overgrown, he chuckled to himself) man. Since the time their dad put baby Sammy into his arms and told him to run, they have been through so much. Dean did not even want to think about the countless times they have both died and how fucking unbelievable it was that they were still both here and breathing.

He sometimes thought about getting out of the hunting life, even if just to keep Sammy safe, but they have both tried that in the past and it never worked out. Evil always somehow managed to find them. And they did good, helping people and saving lives and frankly Dean could not think about doing anything else. It even seemed Sam was fully onboard as well, not running anywhere, not wanting “normal” anymore. Dean guessed that once they both accepted their feelings towards one another, there really wasn’t any way to go back to “normal”.  
Right now, Dean was the happiest he ever imagined he could be and he knew Sam felt the same. Sure, there would always be some hunt, some monster to kill, world to save, but he had the most important person in his life right next to him and that was all that mattered.

Dean was always fascinated with the small freckle mark right next to Sam’s nose on the left. Sure, he himself had freckles when he spent too much time in the sun, but this was different. For Dean, it was a mark of beauty, especially if Sammy was smiling. He wanted to kiss that mark right now, but did not trust himself that he would stop with just one kiss and not wake his brother.  
Instead, he re-directed his gaze to Sam’s eyes. They were of course closed now, but Dean thought there was nothing more mysterious than Sam’s eyes. Everybody knew Dean had bright green eyes, but with Sammy it was never easy to tell. Once they were blue, once green, or brown and sometimes all of the above and everything together, depending on the surrounding light. Hazel was the word but somehow Dean thought that did not make justice to what he saw in those beautiful eyes. They were addictive and he could get lost in them forever.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He was woken up from his reverie by a small flutter in Sam’s eyes and when there was a silent “Dean” heard from his still sleeping brother, Dean could not help himself and he moved over his brother’s face, placing quick light kisses on both of Sam’s eyes. 

He was rewarded by another smile from the young hunter underneath him and he couldn’t help but kiss that smile as well. Sam was starting to wake up now, his body wriggling slightly, slowly starting to gain consciousness. Dean was leaning over Sam completely now and he started putting kisses all over Sam’s face, unable to stay away any longer, wanting him to wake up so that he could kiss his breath away. There was another “Dean” spoken out of Sam’s mouth, but this time it was half-conscious and when Dean looked up from Sam’s chin he was currently kissing, there were two sleepy eyes staring back at him with a smile.

“Morning Sammy,” Dean said with his own smile and before the younger man could respond, his mouth was being claimed fully in a hungry kiss. Sam groaned into the kiss, his foggy brain slowly getting online enough so that he could respond and kiss his brother back. Dean slowed down, giving Sam a chance to wake up at least a little bit, their tongues tangling together lazily.   
They both liked it quick and dirty, and sometimes that was all there was time for, but both of them cherished when they had moments like these, when it seemed like they had all the time in the world and there was nothing else but them.  
“Dean,” Sam moaned into the kiss and then reached out with his hand to Dean’s back to bring their bodies closer, raking his fingernails lightly up and down; the other hand going into the older hunter’s short hair to tug at the strands and deepen their kiss.  
Dean took that as an invitation enough, his right hand going into Sam’s hair, finally being able to touch what he longed for many minutes ago. His left hand started roaming all over the body underneath him, touching all the sensitive spots, his mouth leaving his brother’s only for short seconds to get some air.

It was slow, taking the time to appreciate one another. Appreciate that they were both alive and together. There was no rush for them to get off or to take things further, it was about two souls connecting, enjoying each other’s company, and being happy they were alive. Their hands were touching all over each other, both bodies closely connected to one another, sharing the heat and passion. Their hips were moving slowly, hard erections sharing friction through their underwear.  
There was no sound other than the heavy breathing and occasional calling of each other’s names. It was as if time stopped for the both of them and nothing else mattered then being together in that moment.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_


End file.
